Alice in Wonderland
by Region and District
Summary: Mary Alice Brandon is a girl who can see the future. Put in an insane asylum by her mother, she thinks she is crazy, but she is not alone. Kept company by a handsome stranger, she learns to deal with being different, until James comes around.
1. Prolouge

**Alice in Wonderland**

Prologue

When we left in New Moon, as you know, I did a little research on my transformation. I found much more than I led on, and hid it from everybody. All except my brother, who promised he wouldn't say anything. You know, mind readers can be a pain in the butt at times but you got to love them. Yes, I feel terrible about keeping it away from my family. I suppose I should tell them. I can't keep hiding this from them, from him. From Jasper. It involves him, too. So here it is; the untold story…no….. **My **untold story. The story of Alice Cullen.


	2. The Dream

**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight...at all :( If we did, we would be rich and famous...sigh...wish we did, but we don't...**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Dream

Alice's P.O.V.

My eyes flashed open. It had been such a vivid dream.

Our small house was being bombarded with men wearing all black, from head to toe. They had come in through the front door, ran around the living room, and into the kitchen where my mother and I were having our supper. One man with short, beefy arms grabbed me and through me over his shoulder. I screamed, but my voice was barely audible of the sounds of the invading men and my mothers yelling. "Mama!" I shouted as they carried me out side.

The cool summer breeze hit my face like a slap as the man carrying me jumped off the porch.

He was leading me to a rather large vehicle I thought to be a car, in the dim porchlight, I could vaguely see the word "Asylum" printed on the side. As I was thrown inside, I caught a glimpse of my mother standing on the porch, watching. She was just standing there in her long blue dress, and hair in a bun, watching me without a tear in her eye. "Mama!" I call again but she turns away and heads back into the house shutting the door behind her. That was the last I saw before being engulfed by the darkness of the dream.

I shake my head. "It's just a dream" I say to my self. I jump up from my small bed and walk over to the small window, and drew back the curtains. The sun was rising on our small town of Biloxi. I could see from the way that everyone was interacting with each other, that today was going to be a slightly still day. Mr. Robinson from next door was sitting on his porch, smoking his pipe, and watching as Mrs. Robinson sat knitting a small sweater. I smile. I'd have to say hi to them when I go to the beach today.

I hear a light knocking on the door. "Come in" I say, turning away from the window. I turn to see my father standing in the doorway. He was quiet tall, which is peculiar since I am barley tall enough to reach his shoulder, and I am almost 19. His dark brown hair was laying flat on his forehead and he was dressed in his usual brown trousers and white collared shirt, neither one looking odd against his light complexion. He smiled.

"Mary! How's my favorite daughter doing, this fine day? Off to the bay, I suppose?" He asked. I laugh. "Yes papa! I was going to meet Ella and Tim at the Lighthouse" I told him. He nods his head. "Alright, Mary, but I want you to be home by 7. I'm leaving tonight, and I would like the chance to say goodbye to you"

I smile I run over to his open arms. "Why must youleave so soon? Can't you stay util my birthday next week? I'll miss you too much" I say into his shirt. I know this may be silly to say goodbye to him now, but I don't know the next time I'll see him again. You see, My father is going off to fight in the war. I know enough to believe that we are endanger of the countries attacking the United states and trying to take control.

My father laughs a deep sound as I pull away. "I must go, daughter. When I am needed I must go. Besides, I'm not leaving yet, Mary. Just be home before 7" he reminded, looking me straight on. "Promise?" "I promise" I say as he kisses the top of my head and leaves the room, shutting the door behind him.

I hurriedly dress, eat my breakfast while my mother sits at the table, knitting a blanket that is obvious for my father. Once I'd finished, I kissed her cheek, said goodbye and was off to the light house.

When I arrived, no one else was there. Hmm, well, they'll be here in a few minutes I guess. I skip along the edge of the water, humming a lullaby my mother used to sing to me.

"You gonna stand there all day waiting for the sun to set, or are you gonna turn around, and notice that we're here?" A high voice said from behind me. I turned around to see Ella and Tim Montgomery standing a few feet away. I roll my eyes.

"Maybe" I squeal, skipping away from the water to where they stood. Ella Hayes is one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen. Her light pink dress, light brown eyes, and her long golden hair that hung in little ringlets below her shoulders made a snapshot of pure beauty. I'd always been so envious of her features, but she'd always laugh, in that singsong voice of hers, and tell me I was just as, or if not more beautiful than she was, though I could never believe her.

"Now that we're all settled, let's get right into business, shall we?" Tim Montgomery asked one we'd sat down at a bench, me and Ella facing opposite of him. Tim didn't wait for an answer, as he rarely did, but launched into his story.

"If we're all listenin', I've got somethin' very important to say." Tim announced. "Well, it's not exactly heart wrenching, and life changing as it sounds, but is important anyway." He clears his throat. "Well, go on then. Tell us" Ella exclaimed. "Yes" I added. "Tell us what the big secret is and don't keep us under pressure for a second longer!"

Tim glances at both of us, his gaze lingering on me a second to long, sending a tingly feeling down my spine. "Well, umm, my dad is coming home!" he said in a burst. Ella and I sat there, taking the news in. "That's wonderful!" I say, jumping up. "Yes, indeed. Your father is coming back from where this time? Britain?" Ella asked, remaining in her seat, but e=face lighting up at the news.

"Germany" says Tim, messing with a loose thread on his jacket. "He was in Britain, but then he got transferred."

"This is great!" I say bouncing up and down. I had always been fond of Tim's father. When I was little, He used to tell these amazing stories about what life in Britain was like when he was young, and Ella, Tim and I, would stare at him in awe. We was a fantastic storyteller.

After a while of chatting about our fathers, and our opinions on the war, I finally got enough courage to tell them about my dream. They stayed quiet until the end.

"Your dreams have been coming true a lot lately, Mary, this is true, and your mother isn't the nicest of all people, but she would never send you to an asylum. I mean, ya, It's a little odd, but you can see the future!" Ella comforts.

"Yes, and do you think we'd let that happen? You have to have faith in us, luv. We can't stop anything unless we know what we have to work with" adds Tim. I looked at my two best friends and smile.

"What would I do without you guys?" I ask as we are suddenly in a group hug.

We chatted the whole day away, devising a plan on making sure my dream didn't come true. This isn't the first dream I've had that seemed real. I have a lot of these dreams and most of them do come true, and that's why it scares me so much. It was almost dark when we realized the time.

"I have to go. My father will be leaving soon" I say, standing up.

"I should be getting home, too. I'm supposed to help my mother with supper.," Ella chimes in. Tim nods and adds, "And I have to put my little sister to bed" Ella hugs me and wishes me a good night, hugs me tightly, then headed back toward town. That left me and Tim.

"We'll make sure it doesn't happen, Okay?" he promised. I smiled. He leans down, brushes a piece of hair that had fallen onto my face behind my ear. He lightly kisses me on the cheek, then looks me in the eye and says, "We'll find a way through it, Mary. Together" and with that, he followed Ella's trail up into town, and I followed him. I was a few feet behind him, but I thought I heard Tim mumble, "no one's taking you away from me." Must have been the wind.

When I finally make it home, my father is sitting on the small brown couch, waiting for me. "I'm sorry I'm late. I was just with Ella and Tim and I….." I trailed off, lost for words. The truth is though, I couldn't continue, for there were tears swelling up in my eyes.

When they finally broke surface, I was engulfed in a hug, from my father. I buried my face into his shirt and cried. My mother joins in and we stood there, for who knows how long.

When it was time for my father to go, I made him promise me something. "Promise me that you'll come back, that you won't leave us." I told him. He smiled and nodded. "I'll always come back, no matter the outcome." He then kissed my head, my mother's lips, whispered goodbye, and was out the door.

All that was left of him was his all ready retreating smell, and the promise he had made me. And it was a promise he would keep.

* * *

**Sooo...whatcha think? Was it good? Bad? Critisism helps...A LOT!**


	3. I'm Physic

**Authur's Note: **I finally got Chapter 2 up! Yay! Happy dance for me! It's been really hard to update our stories since school been in session, but now it's OUT and we'll be able to update more. Tell us what you think about this one, please, 'cuz I'm kind of worried that it's gonna go down hill...:( Anyways please review!

xoxo Region and District xoxo

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Twilight, or it's characters, but the plot line, new character's (Most of them) are mine. See...at least we own SOMETHING! lol

Enjoy and REVIEW!

* * *

Chapter 2: I'm Physchic

Alice's P.O.V

The next morning, all was quiet. My mother seemed to be hiding something, but I didn't know what.

She focused on her needle instead of me. I struggled to maintain the silence, for I didn't want to upset her, but my dream of her standing tearlessly on the porch while I was being carried away danced in my head.

As I got up from the table heading for the door, my mother spoke for the first time, in that slight accent of hers. "Are you goin' to the lighthouse again?" I nodded, though I knew she couldn't see me. "Yes, ma'am; I'm going to meet up with Tim and Ella."

She turns around in the mahogany chair to face me, brown eyes unreadable. "You have been spending a lot of time with that young man, Mary. It won't be too long until he's lookin' to settle down, and marry a fine girl. Is that what you want? Is he gonna be the one you're gonna be with, because you won't get a second chance. Think of how your kids will turn out."

She had said it so calmly, but as she did, heat had risen to my cheeks and my insides burned. How could she say that? How could she be crazy enough to think that Tim would want me? It was obvious that Ella was more beautiful than I, with her long golden hair and amused eyes that won over any mans heart. Tim couldn't possibly like me over her, could he? I mean, I've kind of always hoped, but there are plenty other women for him to choose from.

No, mother," I say, my usual perkiness fading, but trying to remain calm. "Tim would never do that. He isn one of my best friends and has never even rough this horrid topic up." I'm sure my cheeks were a bright scarlet, but I didn't care. "And I'm above thinking of a man based on how the children might turn out. If you forget, mother, I'm still quite the child myself!"

I turned on my heel, walking straight out the door, my mother gaping, wide eyed, after me. I slam the door behind me and run to the lake, hands covering my face. I ran down along the water's edge, golden sand swarming around me.

I hit the ground hard, sending pain up through my knees, but I didn't care. I just cried.

I cry for everything; my father, my mother, Tim, Ella, EVERYONE. I don't know how long I stayed like that, sun beating down on my back and tears streaming down my face, but after a while, I felt a cool hand on my back. I looked up to see Tim; concern plastered on his sky blue eyes.

"Mary, what's wrong?" He's sitting next to me now, trying to comfort me.

I try to hide my face until he uses a finger to gently turn me to face him. "What is it?"

I sigh, looking everywhere but him. "My mother." This obviously didn't come as a shock to him, because he's still looking at me intently, waiting for me to continue. I just bury my face in my hands. I heard a sigh next to me, and a soft whisper. "You know you can trust me, Mary. You can tell me anything, you don't have to be embarrassed about it."

He removed my hands from my face, and forces me to look at him, hands still clutching mine.

"S-She thinks you're going to ask to marry me, but she doesn't want you to," I can feel the heat rising to my cheeks and all I want to do is hide under a rock, to be anywhere but here.

Tim was silent for a few minutes, deep in thought. His face changed and then he was staring at me, smiling.

"Well, Mary, I think the question here is 'Do YOU WANT me to marry you?'" I stare at him in disbelief, thinking I'd misheard him. The look of pure joy on his face lets me know that I hadn't. As I'm trying to figure out what to say, my insides are screaming, "Yes yes YES!" So loud I bet Tim can hear it, but instead I asked, "Do you want to marry me?"

Tim just smiles and says. "For as long as I can remember."

I grin with newly found excitement. I lean up so I'm right next to his ear when I whisper, "Then yes, I would love if you would do the honor of marrying me."

He laughs, light and carefree. He stands up, brushing the sand off his trousers and offers me his hand. I take it standing to brush the sand of the skirt of my dress.

"Now," says, grinning at me, "You know I'm very proper, so I must get down on one knee."

He does, gently holding my hand out. I have to force myself from having fit of giggles, as he says, "Mary Alice Brandon, You are my best friend, my shoulder to lean on, the one person I know I can count on, you're the love of my life, you're my one and only, you're my everything. I ask that you grant me my wish and marry me and become Mrs. Montgomrey."

I could feel silent tears flowing down my red face, and all I could do was nod. Tim grinned, kissed my hand, and I was suddenly in his arms, spinning around and around. It was in this moment that I knew I loved him and I wasn't sure why I had been so blind before. I realized that I'd loved him since I'd met him, but only now, was I confident enough that I wasn't a naïve little girl.

"Now I must ask permission from your father," Tim says when we stopped spinning. I laugh, still trying to steady myself against him. "You're a day late with that, and I don't think my mother is going to be too thrilled."

He just shakes his head, and we walk up the bank, hand in hand. I take in the moment, never wanting it to end. Tim's dark brown hair was flowing in the breeze, making the curls look like a semi-halo around his face. He was sturdily built, and a few heads taller than me, but I didn't mind. His most amazing feature was his eyes. A blue so pure, it made the brightest of skis seem like a rainstorm was approaching. He was absolutely breathtaking.

He caught me staring and smiled, giving my hand a slight squeeze. I feel like I'm a hot air balloon, light and wild, and the only thing keeping me still grounded is Tim's hand in mine.

Ella was waiting for us at the lighthouse. She glanced at our hands, but didn't ask any questions, just gave me a wink. Of course she knew.

We sat on the old dock, and talked, about nothing in particular, but just talked, and it feels nice not having to worry about anything.

I look up into the sky where Ella had said I giant bird had flown by, but something else caught my eye; the moon. Though the sky was blue and the sun was still up, the full, pale moon was just visible. I had an instant feeling that my "dream" was going to come true. When I told this to Ella and Tim, they started devising a plan.

"I doubt your mom would actually send you to an Asylum, Mary. I mean, what have you done to be sent there?" Ella asks.

I sigh and mumble, "A few things" When the others look at me in confusion, I continued by saying, "My dream. This wasn't the first one. Once I had a dream of my mother, Father, me and a little baby. Well, in the dream, the baby died. You have to remember, I was really little, maybe 2 at the time. I told my mother and she was really spooked. She seemed to have been hiding something from me back then, and I suppose that was it.

"Another time was when I was daydreaming. I kind of had this sort of "Vision," I guess you could call it, where my dad got hit fighting and broke his arm. I told this to my mother and she said it was just silly girl nonsense, worrying about my father. Well, we got a call about a week later saying my father had broken his arm. The list goes on and on. I don't tell her about the dreams and visions any more, ever since last year. We'd been walking through town when I saw the car, like the one in my dream. They were dragging a little girl out of her house. The only thing my mother said was, 'That's what happens to crazy people, Mary.'"

Tim and Ella were quiet for a few minutes, taking in all I'd told them. When she finally came back to the real world, Ella was as excited as if she'd just been told that all fighting became an end, and that the war was over.

"Don't you get it, Mary?" she squeals, grabbing my hand. "You're psychic; a witch!" I pull my hand away from her.

"I am NOT a witch, Ella." I say sternly, stealing a glance at Tim. He seemed undisturbed by this accusation and I was relieved, intertwining his fingers with mine for reasurence.

"Oh, I know, but I've heard that some witches can see into the future! And that's what you can do!" Ella exclaimed. I laughed. She can make the most horrific situations more light and carefree.

"My mother has been acting more reserved and quiet the last few days. Do you think she's planning on calling the Asylum?" I ask them. They shrug, stumped.

"In your dream, it was a full moon, right? Well, we have the proof that there is one tonight.. Your mom was wearing a blue dress? Look for that, too. Be wary. Nothing's going to happen to you, but if they do come, you'll already know what's going to happen. You can avoid it and run," Tim advises. "We are not going to let anything happen to you."

I smile. "I have the two most amazing people as my best friends!" I exclaimed, making them laugh.

We waste the day away, planning and laughing, and I enjoyed it, knowing deep in my heart that this would be my last day with them.

When it was nearly dark, we said goodbye and began to walk home. Tim stopped me before we fully got into the neighborhood and said, "I'll watch by the end of the street to make sure the car doesn't come. If it does, I'll run and get you. No one is going to take you Mary, No one." He kissed me on my forehead and hugged me tightly, as did Ella before she left, said he loved me, then turned and ran down the street.

As I turn onto my street, I have a sudden suspicion that I'm being followed. I turn around swiftly but no one's there on the dark street. I can feel it getting colder, and I begin to pick up the pace. I hear a chuckle behind me and spin so fast that I fall on the ground.

As I'm picking myself up I see a figure at the end of the street. A man, from his size, but I can't see his face. The only thing I can see is his black eyes, like soot from a fireplace. He smiles at me, exposing startling white teeth. He begins walking towards me as I scoot back, preparing for a scream. When he's just about to leap on me, he stops, seeing my face. He mutters an "Oh my, it's her" and is gone. Disappeared. Not I a trace insight. Now I really am crazy.

When I make it inside, my mother is at our small dining table, eating her soup. "You're late" she snaps as I sit down in front of her. "I was being followed on the street." She didn't say anything, like she thought that it was a normal occurrence, which it wasn't. That's when i noticed what she was wearing.

Her brown hair was pulled back in a tight bun and she was wearing a dark blue dress, like form my dream. I knew what was coming, but I was too afraid to move.

If I left now, she'd get suspicious. I'll just have to act like nothing's wrong.

"Mary?" "Hmm?" I ask her, not hearing her the first time. "I said, 'Did you have a good time today?'"

"Oh yes, I did, thank you." I say, giving her a wide smile that feels fake on my face.

"Well, that's good. I made this for you. I've been working on it for a long time." She places on the table blanket I saw her working on this morning. She displays the front and the back, and for the first time, I see it.

On the front is a magnificent horse, startling white with gleaming blue eyes. Next to the horse is an enchanted garden setting filled with flowers and ornaments of all shapes, sizes and colors. On the back it is a midnight blue, as the sky is on the front, but in white yarn, my name is scrawled. "Mary Alice Brandon"

My eyes are filled with tears as my mother passes it towards me. I touch it delicately, as if I were to move to fast, it might tear. I stroke the fabric, soft and welcoming like a newborn kitten.

I stand up from the table and hug my mother. "Thank you." I say, wiping tears from my eyes.

"An early birthday present" she replies, eyes strained on her soup. I cock my head in confusion. "My birthday is in a few days, why give this to me now?" but I was drowned out by the sound of a loud engine coming up the road.

Fear floods through me as I quickly glance from the door to my mother. "Why did you do this? I'm not insane!" I shout. I watch as a single tear falls from her eyes, but it's gone before it slides down her cheeks.

"You need to get better, Mary. I'm only protecting you, and everyone else you love." I try to shout something at her, but the door swings open, revealing large men covered in black from head to toe.

I see the largest man, the one that grabbed me in my dream, eyeing me with an evil grin. I stand up from the table, glaring at them. "And so it begins."

* * *

**Any feedback is greatly apprectiated..I hope to have the next chapter up soon!**


	4. The Handsome Stranger

**Authors Note:** Merry Christmas! I felt an urge to write this chapter today and so here it is. I know Alice isn't acting very..umm.. Alicey, but that's going to change int he next few chapters. Thanks so much for the reviews and Happy Holidays!

xoxo Region and District xoxo

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight...but new character's are mine...yay

* * *

Chapter 3: The Handome Stranger

Alice's P.O.V.

My mother remains seated, lips set in a straight line, as the men enter the kitchen. "Thank you for coming," she says grimly, not making eye contact with me.

"Just doing our job, Miss," said the beefy one, looking me up and down.

I noticed two of the men creeping around the side of the room, coming for me, just as they had in my dream. They were planning to ambush me, locking me in their arms.

I could feel the large men advancing on me, but I didn't break eye contact with the one that spoke. For some reason, I hated him the most. I heard an angry grunt to my right and I knew it was starting. I dodged out of the way at the last second, thankful for my small figure, as the two men collided with each other and fell in a heap on the wooden floor.

My mother was screaming at me, but I ignored her, lifting up my skirt, and running to the door. My hand had just touched the cool metal when I felt a hand around my neck. The large man who had spoken to my mother had grabbed me and was pulling me back, an evil grin on his face. "Feisty one, eh?" he said.

My vision was becoming blurry on the sides, and my head hurt. I did the only thing I could think of. I spit in his face. He staggered backwards, letting go of me to wipe his face off. In this moment of distraction, I bolted.

The cool air helped my head, but didn't do anything for my steamy temper. I ran down the street, throwing up debris that had gotten on the road. I didn't look back when I heard the angry curses coming from behind me.

I franticly began searching for Tim. He'd said he'd come and find me if he saw the car. Well the where was he? I could hear my pursuers getting louder and closer behind me, and I was unsure of how much longer I could keep running.

My insides were burning and my throat felt like it was on fire, when a hand shot out of an ally and pulled me in, making me yelp in surprised.

I was up against the cold bricks, and there was a cold hand over my mouth. I kept my eyes squeezed my eyes shut, as the dark clothed men huffed and ran up the street.

When I opened my eyes, I was staring into dark, bottomless eyes that had an edge of familiarity to them. My savior took a step back, releasing me. I could now see him, in the glow of the moonlight and gasped. He was absolutely beautiful.

He couldn't have been more than twenty with his dark hair, wind blown that made him look as if he had been running, and snow white skin. His full lips were in a slight smile, and his eyes looked hungry and powerful. He stood in a crouch, making me suddenly feel like I was being hunted, but I didn't mind. I felt safe.

"Well," he said, in deep melodious voice that sent chills all through me. "Seems we keep running into each other, Miss." That's when I knew why his eyes seemed familiar to me.

"It was you!" I accused. "You were the one following me earlier, weren't you?" He just laughed, making my knees feel weak.

"You really shouldn't be walking the streets at night; there are dangerous beings that could harm someone of your delicate nature." He took a step back towards me, and I was glad that the wall was behind me, because I am almost positive that I would've fallen.

"Yes, I wonder who could be scarier than a man in a dark ally," I say, staring him straight on. I had meant it as a joke, but the stranger became ridged all over. He took a step closer to me, and I placed my hands on his cold, hard chest. He leaned down by my ear and whispered, "Am I scary?"

My breath caught in my throat as he smiles at me, perfect white teeth shining at me. "No, you're not scary at all," I said, breathless, and in that moment I thought he was going to kiss me. No, I knew he wanted to, but instead he moved away from me like I had some sort of disease. "I wouldn't be so sure" was all he said, and in that moment he was gone, like he was never there.

I just stood there, and let out a long breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. Who was he? Suddenly I was angry. How could he have just left me here, with those men after me? How could he have not told me his name?

As I was fuming, I didn't hear the men coming back up the street. It surprised me when I was grabbed by two sets of strong arms. The men laughed and said, "Gotcha now!" A sack was placed over my head and I couldn't see anything. I could smell the engine and had to bite my tongue to keep from screaming when they threw me in the back seat. I would not show weakness to these men.

I awoke with a metallic taste in my mouth and my head was throbbing. I was lying in the center of an off-white room, on some sort of bed. I glanced around the room and was instantly appalled. There was a small desk next to the bed; there were no windows, only a large door, one that locked from the outside.

I sighed. This is what the asylum looks like, then, I think to myself. I'm sure I just sat on that stone cold bed for hours, not speaking, just thinking.

Was I really crazy? No, I wasn't. I had never tried to kill someone nor had I thought about it. What about that handsome stranger last night? I'd probably never see him again. Tim? Ella? I'd never see them again either. I would never marry Tim, nor would I ever see the faces of my two best friends again.

I wanted to cry, but the tears wouldn't come so I just buried my hands in my face and sobbed.

I didn't even notice that the door opened until I heard a throat clear and I glanced up, and instantly felt like I was in some sort of dream.

Standing in front of me was the man I'd seen last night, the one who'd saved me. He was smiling a warm smile that made his eyes glow. I cocked my head to the side, trying to see if I was loosing my vision, but sure enough, his eyes stayed the same golden color anyway I looked at him. His eyes were dark last night! How could this have happened?

"Seems fate has intertwined us together, Miss," He said, never letting his eyes leave my face. He looked like an angel. I couldn't help but smile, despite how angry I was at him for not letting me know his name last night.

Thankfully I found my voice. "It would seem so," I said, and was glad that it sounded strong, unlike how I was feeling.

He laughed that deep laugh of his and came over to me; sitting at the desk set up next to my bed, and looked into my face. "I was hoping I'd see you again, Miss Brandon."

I had to suppress the urge to giggle, and instead said, "And why would that be?"

He just shook his head, not answering me. "Okay then, if you won't answer that question," I began, "Then how about my other ones?" The stranger smiled and said "As you wish."

I felt a fluttery feeling in my stomach as he spoke, but forced myself to remain calm. "What is your name?"

"Starting off basic, are we, Miss Brandon?" He laughs. "I am Henry Meriwether, and I am your care taker while you are taking residents here." Somehow, knowing the name of the stranger made me feel more connected to him.

"Well, Mr. Meriwether," I said, "Would you please tell me what you were doing following me last night?" His expression changes from joy to shock in an instant, but he looks away before I can ask questions.

"I am just Henry, Miss Brandon, and I was not following you," he said it in a cold toned voice that made me shiver.

"Well, _Henry_," I say, stretching out his name, "It sure looked that way. I also never got a chance to thank you for saving me from those men."

His face lit up again. "Well, it would have been better if you'd hadn't made a scene and gotten caught, Miss Brandon," he replied.

I roll my eyes. "It's not like I _wanted_ to get caught," I say, causing him to laugh. "Next question," I say, pulling my feet up under me folding my hands in my lap. "Why are your eyes gold? They had bee black yesterday."

"Miss Brandon, you must have been ill yesterday. It was dark and you were confused, my dear. My eyes are in fact, gold," he said. I didn't believe it, but he spoke before I could say so. "Now, Miss Brandon, It is my turn for the questions,"

Henry gave me a warm smile that I was sure could save a life. "What is your name?" HE said mockingly, repeating my question.

I laughed and said, "Mary Alice Brandon." "Well, Mary, It's a pleasure to meet you." The way he said it made me hate the name. It made me remember my mother, who I wanted to forget entirely. Henry saw my distraught face and asked me what was wrong. I mentally shook myself and said, "Call me Alice, Henry."

He smiled, lifted my hand up to his face and whispered, "Well it's a pleasure to meet you _Alice_," before he kissed my hand, sending sparks through my veins, which I am sure he felt.

He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a knocking on the door. A tall woman, with red hair walked in. She nodded towards Henry, who had stood up and dropped my hand, when she knocked. He walked over to her and they whispered, but I was too far to make out what they were saying, but I could tell he was angry.

The woman turned her attention back towards me and said with a smile, "Miss Brandon, You have visitors."

* * *

**So watcha think? Do you like it? Please let meknow your opinions! I really love feedback :)**


	5. Visitors

**Authors Note: I'm really happy about the amount of veiw the last chapter got. :) So I know this chapter is kind of short, but the next one is really long, so I kind of wanted to prep for that. I'll probably upload the next one on Monday or Tuesday so keep your eyes open for that. Thank you soooo much for the reviews. I really appreciate it.**

**xoxo Region and District xoxo **

**Disclaimer: I still do not own twilight...**

* * *

Chapter 4: Visitors

Alice's P.O.V.

At first, I was shocked. Was I even allowed visitors in this place? I still had trouble saying the word asylum and I still refuse to believe I'm crazy.

I could tell the red headed woman was forcing a smile, obviously upset over something Henry had said. I realized she was waiting on a reply from me and quickly stood up. "Miss, who might these visitors, be?"

The woman shot a brief glance at Henry, and then focused her attention back on me. "Mr. Montgomery and Miss Hayes."

I could feel excitement running through me. They had come to see me! How stupid I was to think they wouldn't! "Bring them in, please," I squealed, trying to sound less hopeful than I actually felt. The woman nodded and left the room.

I looked over at Henry, to see him staring at the floor with a stone hard expression. "Henry, what is the matter?" He didn't look at me, just muttered an "excuse me" and left. I wasn't left much time to ponder about his mood swing, for there were two sets of arms around me; one strong, one delicate.

"Mary! We missed you so much! We searched all night for you but we couldn't find you!" Ella was saying, tears streaming down her pink cheeks. Tim was smiling widely at me, and refused to let go of my hand.

"I missed you so much, too! How did you even get in here?" I exclaim, baffled at the trouble it must have caused them.

"Easy," Tim replied, a smile playing on his lips. "We refused to leave until we saw you. We can be very persuasive and persistent when we want to be." I laughed, nearly falling off my bed, which we had moved to sit on. Laughing, care free with them made this place feel not so bad. I wouldn't even be here if—

"Tim, what happened to you last night? You said you'd run for me when you saw the car. What happened?" He looked taken aback by my question, but didn't hesitate to reply.

"I was waiting at the end of my street, when I saw the car come, I made it to the begging of yours when something hit the back of my head and I passed out." He bends his head down, grabs my hand and begins, moving it across his head. Sure enough, there was a bump on his head, and he was lucky he didn't have a more severe injury.

"Are you okay?" I asked, and he nods, saying that as long as I was okay, so was he. That made me smile, as he pulled me in tightly to his chest, with his strong arms wrapped around me.

When we pulled away, Ella asked, "So what do we do now?" This puzzled me, because I hadn't really thought about it. I wanted to leave with Tim and Ella, but a part of me ached at the thought. I didn't want to leave, and I hadn't a clue why. It's not like I was treated like royalty here, but there must have been a reason I didn't want to leave, but what?

Tim and Ella were talking, letting me drown in my own thoughts.

It was late when the red headed woman and Henry came back into the room. "Mr. Montgomery and Miss Hayes, it is times to say goodbye and let Miss Brandon rest," the woman says, eyeing the two of them. Reluctantly, Tim and Ella hugged me and leave.

The red head woman smiles at me and says, "Miss Brandon, I didn't get the chance to introduce myself this morning. My name is Margaret, and I am in charge of all the patients' wellbeing."

I smiled and said, "Nice to meet you Margaret." Her smile remains as she says, "Were those two your friends?"

"Yes, ma'am; I am engaged to Tim and Ella is my best friend."

Margaret's smile falters as she says, "They shouldn't come around here. It's dangerous for you, them, and everyone else here. You wouldn't want to endanger everyone else, now would you?"

Confused, I look over to Henry, but he refused to look at me. "You can't hold on to your past life, Miss Brandon, you must look ahead into the future. And that means saying goodbye to your friends." With that Margaret left. I knew what she was saying was right, that I shouldn't with hold my friends, but I still didn't want to let them go.

"You should listen to her, you know," Henry said suddenly, breaking the long silence that had filled the room. I stared at him, appalled. "How can you say that? They are my best friends!" Henry sighed, and walked over to me. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he took my hands in his and I could almost hear my heart stop by his closeness.

"Alice" he whispered. "Don't hold them back. Here you can start a new life, start over with no regrets or limitations." I can feel the gooseflesh running up my arms, but I didn't move away from him. I had no reason to say no to him, nor did I want to, so I said the only thing I could manage. "I promise."

He smiled widely and came closer to me whispers in my ear, "Mon précieux, Alice, je suis effrayé de la marche de cette pièce et ne jamais se sentir dans le reste de mon éternité que je ressens quand je suis avec vous."

"What does that mean?" I asked him. Ella's grandmother is French, and Ella had tried to teach me, so I picked up a few words. I understood very little except three words: "scared" "eternity" and my name. He leaned down and kissed my cheek and was gone, leaving me breathing heavily and flushed.

xXx

That night I dreamt of Henry. At first, he and I were sitting on a bench in front of the building, the sun setting. Flowers and trees covered the lawn, giving it an enchanted feeling. There was a glow radiating off of Henry that intrigued me.

His hand was intertwined with me, and it didn't feel so cold. Then I heard a voice. "Mary" It said. Tim walked out from behind the bushes across the lawn, a dozen blood red roses in his hands, making his way toward me. I felt Henry tense up next to me. "It's okay," I whispered, more to myself than to him. "I'll take care of him."

I stood, reluctantly leaving Henry on the bench and met Tim halfway across the yard. "Tim" I said with a sigh. His smile remained on his boyish face, and he laughed. "When are you coming home Mary?" I look behind me and see Henry staring daggers at Tim. I turn back to my blue eyed friend, trying hard not to break down.

"Tim, this has to stop," I say, though I don't feel like I'm saying anything. He looks hurt, but brushes it off, saying that we were meant to be together and that he was busting me out of here. I shake my head. "You don't get it, Tim. I'm not good for you. I'm never getting out of here and I don't want to hold you back. You deserve better." _You deserve Ella._ I didn't say the last part out loud, though.

"Mary, is it because of him?" Tim gives a disgusted look to Henry who had walked up behind me.

"No, Tim. This is because of me. I don't wish to see you anymore. You need to live your life and forget about me." His calm face turns into one of anger and he begins shouting at Henry "You stole her away from me! It's your fault!" A long line of curses followed, but Henry remained calm, his arm protectively around me.

That's when Tim hit him. He'd dropped the roses in his rant and had hit Henry square in the jaw. Henry didn't cry out in pain, or even seem to notice, but Tim was screaming, and his hand looked deformed. "What the hell are you?" He shouts, cradling his injured hand against his chest, drops of scarlet falling down onto the roses.

I saw Henry lick his lips. "Your worst nightmare," he said and then he was on Tim, crouching low, mouth near Tim's neck. Without hesitation, he sank his teeth into Tim and blood began to flow from the wound.

I could tell that Tim was in pain, but I didn't dare move. When he was done, Henry turned to me; eyes turned amber instead of gold. Blood dripped from his chin and onto his white shirt. "Alice, don't be afraid of me, please, _mon amour_." He takes a step toward me, and I instinctively take a step back, causing a look of pain to cross on his beautiful face.

"I'm not afraid of you, Henry. I just want to know one thing." "Anything, _princesse_" I smile as he called me princess and take a step forward to him. "What are you?"

He sighs; pick up one of the roses Tim had brought and held it out for me. I watched in fascination as the blood red rose turned black, dieing right before my eyes.

"_Buveur de sang," _he said, looking me in the eye. "A vampire"


	6. Choices

**Author's Note: I'm sorry I didn't update earlier, but I had to deal with family things...Happy 2012! This chapter is long and I hope it sets the year off right. ;) Thanks soooo much for all the reviews. They mean sooo much to me 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight...again...*sigh* **

* * *

Chapter 5: Choices

Alice's P.O.V

"Alice? Alice! What's wrong? I'm right here!" I heard a deep voice say. I opened my eyes to see Henry's gold eyes staring down at me in worry. "What's wrong?" he asked again, wiping away a tear that had fallen down my cheek.

I wrapped my arms around him and cried. I expected him to pull away, but he just sat at the edge of my bed and held me, rocking me back and forth, whispering sweet things into my ear.

When I felt like I had cried myself out, I just stayed in his arms, not wanting the moment to end when he has to go away. We stayed silent for a while, until he asked. "Did you have a bad dream?"

I leaned back on the bed and stared up at him. Henry sat at the edge of my bed, not looking at all like the man that had killed my best friend in my dream. He looked like a dream, himself. I nodded, covering my face. "Would you tell me about it?" he asked. When I shake my head, he whispers, "please" and I felt like I had to, whether he'll end up thinking I'm crazy or not. I need to tell someone about my dream, and he's the only one I trust.

"Sometimes," I begin, "I have dreams that sort of, foresee the future. That's why I was out running last night; I had had a dream that my mother was going to send me here. I knew everything that was going to happen, the time, the day…everything." I glanced up at him and he was staring at me intently.

"And tonight?" he asked like he truly, one hundred percent believed me. "I…uh…dreamt of you." I say, feeling the heat rise to my cheeks. He places a finger underneath my chin and forces me to look at him. "You dream about me?"

I roll my eyes. "Out of all that, THAT is what you deem important?" I say, which makes him laugh. "Yes, I do. Now, tell me what I was doing in this dream of yours."

I sigh, seeing now that there is no way around telling him. "Well, we were on a bench, outside, and the sun was setting, making you glow." I blush a deep scarlet as I tell him this, but when I look at his face, he's smiling widely at me, so I continued my story. "Then Tim came out and began to talk to me. I told him that we couldn't be together anymore and he blamed you. He hit you, but you seemed to be made of stone and it broke his hand."

"Ha" he laughs, "Serves him right. You should never underestimate your opponent. It was his rash and impulsive tactics that lost you, so that I, would win." He smiled down at me.

"You would fight for me?" I asked. He nods, taking both sides of my face in his cool hands. "I would fight for you until my last breath, Alice." Then he kissed me.

It was a soft kiss, but it had force behind it. It awoke a fire in me and made me hungry for more, but I could tell he was holding back. He didn't push me, and his cool lips seemed to melt into mine.

When he finally pulled away, it left me breathless, making us both gasp for air. I had never felt like that when Tim kissed me. Of course, I had liked Tim, and he made me happy, but, there was something about the way Henry looks at me…Like he sees past the crazy girl and to the woman inside me.

"You make me feel something I've never felt before, Alice." He says. I can feel my heart beat quickening and he smiles. He stands up, kissing my hand and makes his way to the door. I want badly to tell him to not leave me, but I'm to breathless to find the words.

He turns back and says, "Don't worry, about anything, my dear. I'll make sure no one hurts you." He opens the already opened door and walks out. As I lay back down, I have a strange feeling in my stomach that when he said he would make sure nothing hurts me; I think that he was talking about himself.

xXx

The next morning, Henry came in holding a tray of what I suppose was my breakfast. He sat in the desk chair while I ate, watching me in fascination. When I had finished he took the tray and walked out of the room. When he returned, he had a smile on his face.

"I was just talking to Margaret, and she says she has a surprise for you." I smiled, because I really would like to stretch my legs and explore the building, ad whatever Margaret has in store surely wouldn't be in my room, right?

"I must first say goodbye to Tim and Ella, Henry. I don't want them coming around anymore. They deserve better." The corners of his mouth fall, and he looked like he was about to protest, when he suddenly recomposes himself and says quietly, "Well, Miss Alice, they are here. Please make it fast. Margaret is really anxious for you and shouldn't be kept waiting."

I nodded as he left the room. Only a few minutes later, Tim and Ella enter the room. They hug me in joy, and I find myself having to force myself to laugh at there jokes. When they finally noticed something wrong with me, all attention is on me.

I sigh. "Guys, you know I love the two of you more than anything, right?" When they agree I feel myself forcing back the tears. "You can't come here anymore. It's not good for you to spend everyday here, and I don't want to hold the two of you back. You deserve better." When Ella tries to counter me, I hold up a finger to interrupt her. "You two have been by my side since forever and I only want what's best for you. This is goodbye." The tears are coming now, and I stood by the door, trying to look forceful.

Ella comes by me first and hugs me tight, red faced and eyes wet. "Tim was made for you" I whispered. When she looks at me funny, I continue by saying, "its okay. I know you love him. He loves you two. I want you to be happy." She smiled widely and kisses my cheek.

Tim comes next saying, "Don't do this, Mary." I shake my head and hug him. Then he kisses me. It's a desperate kiss and I push him back. I couldn't help but compare him to Henry.

Henry's kiss had been sweet, and soft, not like this. I had felt like I was flying when Henry kissed me, not when Tim kissed me. Though there were mysteries about Henry that I didn't know about, he seemed more open than Tim, who I had known for so long.

"Tim, you love Ella, not me. You'll be a good husband for her, I know it," I say, getting a sad look from him. "I'll never give up on you Mary," was all he said as he left the room, followed by Ella. I leaned against the wall and cried, my heart screaming out to chase after them, but my feet planted on the floor in front of me.

xXx

Though it was only noon, I felt like staying in bed. I didn't care what surprise Margaret had in store for me. My heart ached and my face was tearstained.

How could I have just let them go? If they really cared about me, why would they have left? What's wrong with me? These questions among others danced through my mind and I didn't even hear the knock on the door.

I looked, wishing for the dark hair and gold eyes that was Henry, but instead a smiling Margaret stood, arms open wide.

"Oh, Honey, I know it hurts now, but you'll see. That boy was just a silly romance, and you can do better." I let her comfort me, though for the wrong reason. I hadn't really thought of Tim specifically since he'd left. Or tried not too.

I wasn't sure how I felt about him. Sure, I like him, but did that mean I loved him? No, it doesn't. My mother had told me numerous times that she hadn't loved my father when they first married.

As Margaret held me I came to a conclusion. Yes, I loved Tim, but I wasn't _in love_ with him.

When Margaret decided I had had enough, she pushed me back, but kept her hands on my shoulders. "Now, Miss Brandon, I don't wanting you moping around over this boy, alright?" when I nodded she grinned and let me go. "I am going to be taking over Henry's place as your body guard this week. Meaning…Girl Time!" She squeals.

As she rambles on about all she plans to do, I take the moment to really look at her. Her fiery red hair and tall frame makes her appear much older on first look, but now looking closer, I could tell that she couldn't have been much older than me. Five years at most. She still had the child like rebelliousness in her eye and I thought that maybe I could really be friends with this girl.

"Where is Henry going?" I ask, and for a moment, a scared expression crosses her face.

"He's uh… dealing with things. Family stuff. Don't try to pry it out of him either."

I nod, though I don't understand. It must have shown on my face because Margaret sighed.

"You really like him, don't you?" she asks. I look away as the heat rushes to my cheeks, but she just laughs.

"Don't worry, hon, you're not the only one. We ALL do. He's just so…" she trails off, breathing in and out like she was smelled something divine.

"Mysterious" I finish for her. She laughs and nods her head. "And absolutely gorgeous! I mean, he is too perfect. I have known him for a long time, and never once have I seen him do anything ungraceful or stupid, unlike me."

I smile back at her as she pulls her feet up under her on the bed, like she could talk about Henry forever.

"You've known him a long time?" I ask and she nods. "Long enough to form a healthy obsession, I might add."

"Has he ever been with someone?" I ask quietly. I had been curious about this but was too scared to ask Henry.

"Yes, he's been with girls, Alice," she says, looking at me as if to ask me if she could call me that. When I nod, she continued. "But not in a long time. And if you're thinking about pulling a move on him, it won't work. He's a big flirt, but usually won't do anything to you. Do what the rest of us do; admire him from afar. "

She laughs at some joke that I don't get, making the bed shake. I was contemplating telling her about my experiences with Henry with a wave of jealousy washed over me and I knew I had to. "He kissed me." That shut her up.

"He…kissed you? He made the move, not you?" I nod and suddenly she was on me. "What? When? How was it? Tell me everything!" I hadn't expected this reaction.

"Well, it was last night, after my dream…about him. He said that I make him feel something that he's never felt before." Margaret is smiling widely as I go through a summary of last night.

"Praise the Lord!" she exclaims. "All he usually does is quote love poems in French that leaves your heart melting, but if he actually kissed you, then he _must_ feel something for you. Oh, Alice!" she says as she wraps her arms around me.

I'm glad that I can talk about this with someone. I couldn't imagine myself trying to keep my feeling tucked up inside. I night as well go insane. Margaret starts to pull away, but I grip her tight, because my vision starts changing.

I'm standing in the middle of an antique looking office, with floor to ceiling bookshelves full of leather bound books. _"What did you say to her?"_ I hear a harsh voice say, catching my attention. I turn my head and see Henry; lips pulled back, teeth barred at someone to my right.

"Nothing, I swear! I could never betray you!" Margaret whimpers. I had a strange feeling that they were talking about me.

"Really? Where did you tell her I was last night? Hmm?"

"The forest." Margaret replies softly and I can hear the edge to her voice, like she is about to cry.

"Exactly," Henry says, taking a step toward the flame headed girl. "There are no forests around here. She's catching on, my dear, and I can't bear to have her find out the monster I am. She can see into the future, just as I have intuition. It's her gift and I am in love with her. I have sworn to protect her from myself and all others like me. _You_ will _not_ ruin this for me." He growls, walking slowly toward the frightened girl.

He grips her shoulder, and she winces, but doesn't say anything. "You will not ruin this for me, do you understood. You will receive your reward, if all goes well. And if not…" he trails off as he opens to expose white teeth sharpened to a point.

Henry grins at Margaret and flings her onto the floor, causing her to scream out in pain. "Alice must never know what I am," Henry says, as he begins walking away. "She must never know."

I'm brought back to the real world by Margaret shaking me, a concerned look on her face. "Alice, are you okay?"

I nod, but my mind is reeling. What had I just witnessed? Through all of this, I know I must find out the truth. Something is different about Henry, and Margaret knew it.

"Margaret," I begin, knowing how to start my research. "Where did Henry go?"

I'm not shocked when she says, "He's gone to the forest."


	7. Three Simple Words

**Authors Note:** Sorry, Longtime no update ;) Well, here's the chapter... This by far is the longest chapter, and I think the best.

I need your opinions. My question is would y'all like to see Henry and James already done with soon, or do y'all like Henry and want more chapters with him and Alice? I need to know so I can figure out how to pace the story based on what you guys want. :)

Also, thank you to all who reviewed that last chapter! **CrazyCountryLove3, XxNonstoppSmilerxX, Jenn, Mikela** and everyone else, THANK YOU SO MUCH! This chapter is for you guys! :)

xoxo Region and District xoxo

**Disclaimer:** I own no rights twilight...Major frowny face...

* * *

Chapter 6: Three Simple Words

(Alice's P.O.V.)

After Margaret had left, I sat on my bed, drowning in my thoughts.

I had more questions than I had answers, and the lack of answers only gave me more questions. Henry, obviously, wasn't normal. Nor, was Margaret. She was in on whatever Henry was hiding from me, and he was planning on paying her for her silence. I couldn't trust her, but the vision of him flinging her across the floor of the office made me cringe.

How could he have done that to her? He had always been so gentle to me, but his voice had been filled with such hatred in the office, it sounded like that of a monster.

No, not a monster. I refuse to think of him as a monster. That's exactly what he is worried about, but I won't give Henry the satisfaction of me being scared of him.

Was I scared at him? No, I knew I wasn't, but wasn't I right to call him a monster? How much did I really know about him? Not anything, really, and it bugged me. How could I choose to trust his judgments and not those of my best friends?

I think this over, but every time I think of going against Henry, my heart squeezes tight. For some reason, I trusted him, and I know it was wrong, but I couldn't help it. Ever since I met him, I'd trusted those eyes of his, black or gold, and inviting smile.

I had never been afraid, unlike now.

I suppose I fell asleep, but the dreams didn't come. I had stayed up late last night, finally coming to different conclusions:

Henry was afraid he was going to hurt me, and was hiding something.

Margaret was in on it.

I should trust my dreams, for they seem to be more reliable then anyone else.

And most important, it seemed vitally important that I find out _what_ he was.

xXx

My breakfast sat untouched on my desk when Margaret came into my room. "Hey, Miss Alice. How are you doing, today?" She seemed to be forcing a smile, but her smile didn't reach her eyes.

"Just fine, thank you," I say, looking her up and down. Has she seen Henry yet? By the way she avoided moving her right side, I assumed yes.

Margaret sat across from me on the starched white sheets, and I decided interrogation should work on her.

"Margaret," I begin, "Have you seen Henry today?"

"No," she says, staring at me, hoping to not give anything away. Foolish girl. "He's still out."

"Hmm, that's funny, because I have lived in this town all my life and I have never seen a forest, or much of one. Now why would Henry go to one?"

There was fear in her eyes now, as she begins to try to piece together what I knew.

"Where's his office, Margaret, I wish to speak to him." I say, standing up, heading toward the door.

She jumps up and blocks my path.

"How do you know about that?" she asked, shaking slightly.

I smile and yank up her sleeve, exposing dark marks that were the formation of bruises on her pale skin. "The same way I know about this. I'm "Physic", Margaret. I'm not stupid."

I'd seen Henry and Margaret get out of the one way door enough times to find my way out of my room fine. I wasn't really sure of where to go now. What had I expected? So I did the only logical thing. I walked down a long hall filled with doors, until I reached the main room.

The receptionist was an old woman with graying hair and a friendly smile. "How can I help you?" she asks.

"Where can I find Mr. Merewether's office?" I ask politely. "He told me to come by, yesterday."

She didn't even suspect anything of my lie, just pointed down a long hall opposite of the way had come. I thanked her, and hurried down in the direction she had pointed, trying to move quickly before I could talk myself out of confronting him.

I _had_ to know the truth.

The long hallway seemed to stretch out before me, elongating my path to the lone door at the end. His door.

As I reach the door, my palms are sweaty and my heart is beating quickly. I took a deep breath before raising my hand to knock, but before I could, the door swung open to reveal Henry, hair in a tousled mess, looking surprised.

"Miss Brandon," he questions, "what on earth are you doing here? Where's Margaret?"

"She never came in today, that she had taken the day off to nurse some wounds. Seems she fell and bruised the right side of her body." By the look of his eyes, he believed the lie.

"My, what a clumsy girl."

"Indeed." We stand there, staring at the ground for what seems like ages. I finally take in his appearance. His pale feet were bare, and his brown trousers were rolled up past his ankles. His white shirt was unbuttoned halfway down, revealing a white, marble-like chest.

When I reached his eyes, they were dim, almost darkened from the gold, and purplish blue shadows were begging to form, as though he hadn't had enough sleep.

"Why don't you come in," he asks, gesturing into the room. I nod, and follow him inside.

Nothing in this room was unfamiliar to me, as it was the exact same as in my dream. The only thing out of place in this room seemed to be the small pile of books lying on the floor, carelessly thrown. Or knocked over.

I don't say anything as I take a seat at the small desk, facing toward the door. Henry stands there, studying me.

I have no idea how to start, but luckily Henry speaks for me.

"You don't believe that about Margaret," He didn't say it like a question, but more as a observation.

"No, I don't, just like I didn't believe you went to a forest. You couldn't have had her come up with a better lie? If you didn't want to see me again, then you should have said so." As I said the words, I realized that they were true. It had felt like he was avoiding me, even if only for a short time.

Henry laughs slightly, saying, "You really think I was avoiding you? I couldn't leave you alone if I tried," The unspoken words _I have_ seemed to hand in the air, and though he didn't say it, I knew he was thinking it.

I glare at him. "Well you seem to be doing a pretty good job."

He frowns at that, and pulls up a chair next to me. "If only you knew" he whispered, so low, I'm sure I wasn't supposed to hear it. Aloud he said, "I had to take care of some… _business_, I'm sorry I kept you waiting."

The way he said _business_ made me shudder slightly. His gazed shifted over my face and his frown deepens, eyebrows coming together. "You're upset about something, Alice. Why don't you tell me?"

I'm shocked that he could figure out something was wrong with me, but I brush it off. What was I going to say?

That I _knew_ he was incredibly fast and strong, causing someone to have full body bruises, by dropping them, much like you would a book.

I _knew _his eye's changed colors, and he seemed to get grouchier the darker they got.

I _knew _he never ate, from the amount of time he spends in my room.

I _knew _he was always cold, though never seemed to show it.

So what was I not getting? What piece of information had I yet to receive?

I realized he was waiting for an answer, and quickly blurted out, "You don't seem normal."

He sits there a few seconds, studying my face before erupting in laughter. I cross my arms and wait for him to finish. When he finally does, he's breathing hard.

"I'm sorry, Miss Alice, but for you to say that it's so," He struggles for the correct word. "Ironic" Henry decides.

"How so?" I ask, eyeing him.

"Well, for starters, you supposedly see into the future. That is not normal." He flashes me a white toothed smile, and then I remember.

"_Mary, is it because of him?" Tim gives a disgusted look to Henry who had walked up behind me. _

"_No, Tim. This is because of me. I don't wish to see you anymore. You need to live your life and forget about me." His calm face turns into one of anger and he begins shouting at Henry. "You stole her away from me! It's your fault!" A long line of curses followed, but Henry remained calm, his arm protectively around me. _

_That's when Tim hit him. He'd dropped the roses in his rant and had hit Henry square in the jaw. Henry didn't cry out in pain, or even seem to notice, but Tim was screaming, and his hand looked deformed. "What the hell are you?" He shouts, cradling his injured hand against his chest, drops of scarlet falling down onto the roses. _

_I saw Henry lick his lips. "Your worst nightmare," he said and then he was on Tim, crouching low, mouth near Tim's neck. Without hesitation, he sank his teeth into Tim and blood began to flow from the wound. _

_I could tell that Tim was in pain, but I didn't dare move. When he was done, Henry turned to me, eyes turned an amber instead of gold. Blood dripped from his chin and onto his white shirt. "Alice, don't be afraid of me, please, mon amour." He takes a step toward me, and I instinctively take a step back, causing a look of pain to cross on his beautiful face. _

"_I'm not afraid of you, Henry. I just want to know one thing." "Anything, princesse" I smile as he called me princess and take a step forward to him. "What are you?"_

_He sighs, pick up one of the roses Tim had brought and held it out for me. I watched in fascination as the blood red rose turned black, dieing right before my eyes. _

"_Buveur de sang," he said, looking me in the eye. "A vampire"_

I don't know why I hadn't thought of the dream before now, but it seemed to play through my mind on loop now. I had decided to trust my dreams whole heartedly, but this seemed too far fetched. Henry, a vampire?

The idea made me want to laugh, but staring at him, looking like an angel, made me realize it could be true.

"Henry, when were you born?" I ask quietly. He seemed taken aback for a second, but quickly recomposed himself.

"A long time ago," He sees my face and quickly adds, "I am twenty four,"

Though the last part I had wanted to know since I'd met him, but I was hung on the "a long time ago" part.

I didn't dare move away from him. If he really was a vampire, he could kill me before I could call out for help. But I wasn't scared at him.

He looked at me with confused eyes, and takes my hand. "You can say it, you know," he muttered. "Say what?" I ask, though I already know what he meant.

I close my eyes and breathe in his sweet intoxicating scent. He plays with my fingers, flipping them back and forth between his hands.

"I could hurt you" he says suddenly, causing me to look up from our hands. "I know."

"And yet, you are not afraid of me? I know you know that I did that to Margaret, it's written on your face. Alice, I'm a monster. I don't know how you can sit so close to me." He goes to stand up, but I clench his fingers tight, refusing him to leave. Henry looks down at our intertwined fingers, and sits back down with a sigh.

"You are not a monster, and I have never been afraid of you, nor will I ever," I say, and know my words have their desired effects, when his muscles begin to relax.

"Say it out loud. Please. Say what I am, Alice," He whispers, and I can hear an edge of desperation on his voice, and see it plainly in his eyes.

"Vampire," I say after holding his gaze for a while. When he begins to turn away in shame, I grab the side of his face, and turn it back to me.

"I'm a vampire." Those three words seemed to hold the weight of the world as he confirmed my theory true.

"Henry, now you must say something to me, though I've heard you admit it before. Say, you love me."

All the pain disappeared from his face as a wide smile spread across his lips.

"Before I met you, I was living under an illusion that a rosebud is the most beautiful creation of God," He says, pulling me out of my chair and onto his lap.

"I love the way the light shines off your eyes." He kisses my hand, sending a shiver up my spine.

"I love your warmth when you hug me" Henry says, kissing my nose, causing my cheeks to flush.

"I love saying things that make you blush." He says, kissing both enflamed cheeks, making me laugh.

"I have fallen in love many times, Alice, and each time was you," Then he kisses me. Just as in my room, my heart flutters. The feel of his cool lips beneath mine alone was enough to make me fall for him, but he had one hand around my waist, the other cupping my cheek. Somehow, both my arms ended up around his neck, intertwined with his dark hair.

He pulled away, and both of us were gasping for air. My forehead rested on his and his cool breathe blew on my face.

"I have searched for you, Alice, all my life, both human and immortal," Henry says simply. I smile widely as his lips brush mine once more.

"I love you, with all my heart," he says before pulling away, leaving my heart racing.


	8. Only If

**Authors Note:** hello... those of you who I have not written for in a month...IM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY! I had this major writer's block and this chapter was left half written on my computer. lol. I'm sorry this is a lame chapter, but I needed to put something up for y'all. I'm hoping to get the next chapter up soon, and make it MUCH better. C:

What would y'all like to see happen? With Alice or Henry or Margaret, or any of the other characters? What would you want to read? I want your imput on this story. Feel free to let me know! Again, I am realy appreciattive all the input on that last Chapter! Y'all are AMAZING!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, under any circumstances, own Twilight. I wish!

* * *

Chapter 7: Only If

In the days that followed, Henry spent most of his time in my room, explaining everything about vampires. Today we sat against the wall, him playing with my fingers as he told me about his life, leading up to his transformation.

"I was born in 1562 in Paris, France, at the beginning of the French wars of religion. Where I stood on the matter, I still haven't a slightest idea. I am fluent in French, among other languages."

I smile. It was interesting to learn about where Henry came from. Or what time period.

"I was born with weak lungs and when I was little, it was difficult to breathe. I'd have spasms and occasionally would stop breathing." He stops, seeing my face full of concern, and laughs. "It wasn't as bad as it sounds. It just caused a few problems. Anyways, in late December of 1585, right before I changed, I got infected by a disease that attacked my lungs. I was sent to live on my death bed. Say my prayers, and fade away.

"On the last night of my life, I was visited by a woman with angelic beauty. When she entered the room, I felt a rush of calmness and knew that I would survive the night."

I look at his face, staring out into space, so engulfed with his past. "She spoke to me, in a voice that would soften even the most war-hardened man. _"__Allons, ma chère__, je vais faire __disparaître la douleur_" she whispered, and I knew she was promising to take my pain away. She smiled, leaned close to me, then brushed my sweat soaked hair out of my eyes. "I'm sorry" she said, then bent down. The next thing I knew, there was a pain in the side of my neck and my whole body was on fire."

I leaned into his side as he recalled what it felt like to go through the excruciating pain. I could hear the edge in Henry's voice and I could feel my insides squeeze tight at the thought of him in pain.

"I thought that it would never end," Henry says, shifting so that I was looking up at him. "But it did" I say, and he smiles. "It did," he repeats.

"What was it like, when you first woke up?" I asked, curious. "Like I died and went to heaven. I was faster, stronger, and smarter somehow. I later found out through my studies that I have the gift of Intuition."

"What's intuition?" I ask him.

"Its basically being able to acquire knowledge without any help. Just as you being physic is your gift, intuition is mine."

"Do all vampires have gifts?" I wonder out loud.

"No," Henry wraps his stone like arms around me. "Only humans with special abilities have them as an immortal."

"So if I were to become a vampire, I would be physic?" Though I couldn't see his face, by his deep sigh gave the impression that he didn't want that to happen.

"Yes, I believe your visions would become more prominent and easier to understand. That is IF you were to become a vampire, which, by the way, you aren't." I chance looking up at him, and hold his gaze. There was so much pain in them, I had to look away.

"The other night, when I had my dream, I didn't tell you all of it," I say, feeling him relax beside me.

"I figured," Henry replies.

"Well, all that I told you was true, but it wasn't everything. You had glowing red eyes and told me you were a vampire."

Henry rolled his eyes at me and shook his head. Mockingly, he says, "So you knew I was a vampire all this time, and you didn't make any effort to stay away from me? I'm disappointed in you?"

"Well," I counter, "You didn't make an effort to stay away from me, either." I had him there.

We spent the day laughing and talking, but one question kept poking in and out of m mind. Finally, I got the courage to ask it.

"Henry?" I ask quietly. He looks over at me, dark hair covering his eyes. I reach over and brush it out of the way, and he leans his head into my hand. His cheek is cold, but it felt good to the touch.

"Yes?"

"What would happen if something separated us; if I were dying?" I was unprepared for Henry to grab my wrist and be in front of me o fast, that it made me gasp a little.

"Don't even talk about that, Alice. I won't stand it."

I pry his fingers off my wrist and stand up, heat rising to my cheeks. "Henry, something's going to happen one day. I'm going to grow old and you're not going to want me anymore. And I'll spend my whole life loving you, and then you'll be gone. I'll be alone and my memories will be a constant reminder of what I lost and then I'll die…" My rant was cut off by Henry pulling me in his arms and kissing me.

I'm left gasping for breath, but Henry doesn't let me go anywhere, but instead rested his forehead on mine.

"Alice, I asked you not to talk about that because it's too painful for me. I can't bear the thought of losing you." I catch my breath. This is not what I thought he was going to say.

"But, you won't want me when I'm an old woman!" I say, but I already know that the fight is over. I had heard what I needed to.

"Yes I will! I'll always love you as I do right now. Whether your hair is dark or gray, your eyes bright or dull, you will always be Alice." Henry says, wrapping his arms around me. "I know what you're getting at Alice. You don't want this. I know you don't. And if I were to change you, it would be the most selfish thing I'd ever do."

I pull back and stare at him in shock. "I wasn't…I didn't…" I pause. Did I want to be a vampire? No, I didn't, but what did I want? The answer was clear. "Henry, I know that I don't want to be a vampire. But I do want to spend forever with you. Promise me that if I am dying, you will change me." He looked defeated, and shook his head.

"I can't damn you to Hell, Alice, I won't."

I take Henry's face in my hands and force him to look at me. "I want you to change me _only if I am dying._. Alright? Promise?"

After a few minutes, Henry sighs, and nods. "_Only if you're dying_," He repeats.


End file.
